


My Lucky Charm

by devitocooch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Tomoe Tsurugi knows but doesnt want to give up her stern mother facade, Tooth Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, its some sort of retrospect of the events that led up to them dating, just really sugary and sweet, literally just fluff, you will get cavities while reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devitocooch/pseuds/devitocooch
Summary: Some things are better off flowing as they are, unplanned, spontaneous. That she knew but it was all a fairly new concept, to Kagami at the very least. Her life didn’t usually go off schedule as much as it does now, though she can’t say she doesn’t like it, no, that’d be a lie and the Tsurugi family prides itself for it’s honor and it’s honesty. If anything, it’s quite the opposite. She loves the kisses Marinette sneaks every now and then before practice, ‘a little good luck charm’ she calls them, as if she could get any luckier. She loves the little smiles and the gentle and reassuring hugs. She loves the surprise dates she finds herself being pulled along on and she loves her girlfriend that much more. Yeah, Kagami Tsurugi is in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she wishes she could scream it out loud for the whole world to hear...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	My Lucky Charm

Some things are better off flowing as they are, unplanned, spontaneous. That she knew but it was all a fairly new concept, to Kagami at the very least. Her life didn’t usually go off schedule as much as it does now, though she can’t say she doesn’t like it, no, that’d be a lie and the Tsurugi family prides itself for it’s honor and it’s honesty. If anything, it’s quite the opposite. She loves the kisses Marinette sneaks every now and then before practice, _‘a little good luck charm’_ she calls them, as if she could get any luckier. She loves the little smiles and the gentle and reassuring hugs. She loves the surprise dates she finds herself being pulled along on and she loves her girlfriend that much more. Yeah, Kagami Tsurugi is in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she wishes she could scream it out loud for the whole world to hear but she can’t. It has to remain a secret for if anyone were to find out, her family name would be ‘stained’ and her Mother was a force not to be reckoned with when it comes to matters such as these. She values tradition and she values the family line just as much, it’s simply not something she can freely share, not yet anyway.

Even so, her Mother remains the same to this day, yet Kagami can’t say she isn’t far more lenient than she used to be. She remembers the day Mother parked the car in front of Marinette’s house and patted her shoulder, a subtle yet affectionate gesture she didn’t expect from Tomoe Tsurugi herself. It was almost like she gave them her blessing, wistful thinking, indeed, but it gave her hope. Before, she didn’t see much of a future for herself. It was hard to imagine one. It was all about what was asked of her, what she _needed_ to do for her family. Kagami couldn’t even remember when was the last time they asked her what it is that **_she_** wanted to do.

It was different now.

Marinette waltzed into her life as a so-said love rival at first and ended up being her beacon of light, her everything and hopefully her future too. It was nice to think about, almost like a daydream. She finally had something waiting for her at the finish line, someone that’d cheer for her and that’d be there to put her back on track whenever she’d fall down. It was comforting. Having someone that truly cared for you, someone you can confide in, someone you that you know will be there at any time, even if it’s 7 in the morning and you have a few minutes to spare before practice, even if it’s 4 in the middle of the night and you have millions of thoughts running through your mind and no words to express them. Someone that’ll listen to you, someone that’ll listen to your silence. It was nice. Kagami thought it was nice.

She smiled softly. It was funny to think about, Marinette was on her mind day and night and she didn’t even know why before Luka talked some sense into her. She was baffled then, she’s still baffled now, but for a completely different reason. Due to her upbringing and the views emblemed upon her by the traditional aspect of the Tsurugi family, back then it was a hard concept to grasp. After all, having feelings for another woman wasn’t something she even considered for one second, she didn’t even know it was an option. If she had known beforehand, she honestly doubted she would have even thought of ever liking a boy ever again. She always used to think girls were just that much better and mesmerizing than boys anyway, it just made more sense now.

Then of course, when it came to courting another woman, it was as tricky as it gets. Having to do it discreetly through small whispers and subtle symbolism, accidental brushing of hands and longing eye contact that’s been held far too long to call it friendly, it was definitely a challenge. One Kagami just couldn’t resist. She noticed before too, when it comes to Marinette, things are so complicated yet so simple at the same time. Loving her is just so easy, it’s almost like second nature to Kagami. The harder part is getting her to notice that all of these touching gestures were far from just friendly.

It took many attempts but it was all worth it in the end. Thanks to the friends she made along the way, she managed to confess to Marinette during the festivities that came with the Chinese New Year. Thinking back on it, it was so cheesy you could swear it’s a deleted scene from a coming of age, teenage mess of a romcom, but for them two, it couldn’t had been any better. The way her blue, tempest eyes pierced her hazel ones when she confessed. The way they went wide once she processed the words Kagami had spoken. The way her lips trembled when she tried mustering up an appropriate response. The way her hands fit perfectly in hers as they watched the fireworks go off in the distance from the safety of Marinette’s balcony. It was perfect and she just could never forget it, not even if she tried to.

Yes, there had been fights, that’s just something that happens when you love someone, or at least so she had been told. Truthfully, Kagami just didn’t know how to communicate. There were so many things she wanted to say but she didn’t know exactly how to put them into words. That was only a problem in the beginning though. Now it came so easy to her. Whenever she was upset Marinette would just stroke her cheek once and Kagami would unravel before her deep blue eyes, she’d vent out her upsetting thoughts, sometimes she’d just spew out how beautiful she looked in the sundress she wore at the time, other times she’d cry out how much she wanted to tell everyone everything. Just come clean. She supposed it was just something Marinette managed to do during this period of time. ‘A little over two years.’ Kagami mused, it sounded so nice.

Time has passed since they started dating, that was a given, but it felt as if she was still just a lovestruck child, looking up at their playhouse partner lovingly as they played house together in a blissfully sweet trance. All considered, childlike innocence described their relationship pretty well. After all, this was all a first for Kagami. Loving someone as much as she loved Marinette. Dating, holding hands, kissing, sharing ice cream, having sleepovers where they’d just look at one another and giggle. It was new. New but comforting. Kagami smiled sheepishly once again before something, or better yet, someone stirred to her right. She tightened her hold on Marinette before kissing her softly on the forehead.

“Five more minutes, ma petite chou...” Marinette mumbled in her sleepy haze and Kagami couldn’t help but chuckle at her adorable girlfriend that tangled her limbs with her own.

Yeah, surely this is as good as it’ll ever get. Peaceful nights like these reminded her of how lovely life can be at times.

“Fine, fine, ダーリン”

**Author's Note:**

> Small translations in here:  
> 1\. ダーリン = darling , it's pronounced just like you would pronounce it in english (or so ive been told idk im european)  
> 2\. ma petite chou = my tiny bun uwu
> 
> ALRIGHTY so im on a spree, theyre just so adorable I cant help it. My daughters deserve the best of the best and i felt like writing something from the perspective of Kagami so here we are.


End file.
